Daddy's special game
by rockersXdream
Summary: Edward has a special game for Bella. Daddy kink/Age play


**Daddy's Special Game**

**This story is pure FanFiction between two consenting adults Edward and Bella who like to age play. There are NO actual children involved.**

* * *

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you," I told him as he pulled my Disney Princess blanket up to my chin to tuck me in for the night. "Goodnight my princess, I love you too." Daddy leaned down and kissed my forehead, turned and walked out of the room, stopping at the door long enough to turn on my nightlight. I snuggled down in my pink toddler bed holding my stuffed teddy bear and drifted off to dream about what every little girl dreams about.

Sometime during the night, Daddy walks back into my room and pulls the covers off of me, very carefully picks me up and caries me to Daddy's bed. He lays me down and stands there for a while just staring at me sleeping. Daddy sits on the bed next to my sleeping form, wearing nothing but my diaper, and softly runs his hand down the front of my diaper and between my legs patting me through my diaper. He very gently untapped my diaper, pulls it out from under me and throws it away in the trash. Daddy carefully pulls my legs apart, inhaling sharply as my little baby smooth kitty is exposed to his gaze. I shift around a little and Daddy tears his gaze away from my kitty to make sure I am still asleep. When he is sure I am not waking up, he goes back to admiring his little princess' bald kitty.

Daddy takes his middle finger and slowly runs it up and down my folds lightly. He gently slips his finger between my folds and carefully inserts it into my honey pot. Daddy slowly starts moving his finger in and out of me, and then his thumb finds my magic button and starts to caress it in slow, gentle circles. I moan softly in my sleep, stick my thumb in my mouth but don't wake up. He takes my magic button between his thumb and pointer finger, gently twisting and pulling it. As Daddy continues playing with my kitty, his other hand snakes it way up to my breast and starts to lovingly kneads it. I sleepily start to open my eyes and look at Daddy. I ask him in a very groggy voice, "Daddy, what are you doing?" "Shhhhh baby girl, Daddy is just playing a new special secret game with his princess," he replies. I lay there watching him, curious about what he is doing and what I am feeling. He leans forward and takes my nipple into his warm mouth, sucking on it. Daddy takes his teeth and gently closes them around my nipple pulling on it. I jump slightly when he does that and he looks up at me, "Shhhhh baby girl, everything is fine, I promise if you just lay there and be a good girl for Daddy you will like it."

Daddy stops what he is doing to me, stands up and removes his shorts. He crawls up the bed until he is kneeling beside my head. Daddy gently takes my head and guides it towards his daddy parts. "Open your mouth, sweet heart, Daddy has a special pacifier for you to suck on," he coaxes me softly. I slowly open my mouth and take his special pacifier in my mouth and starts sucking on it. My eyes grow wide in wonder as I feel it growing bigger as I suck on it. Daddy chuckles softly as he sees look of wonderment on my face and in my eyes. "Baby girl, it grows bigger because it loves what you are doing," he explains to me, "Now, just hold still and keep sucking on Daddy." As I continue to suck Daddy, he slowly starts to move in and out of my mouth. He starts to breathe heavy and slowly pulls away from me. He crawls back down to the foot of the bed and once again inserts his middle finger into my kitty. As he works it in and out of me he works a second finger in. Daddy looks at me and leans over to the table beside the bed and grabs one of my pacifiers and gently inserts it in my mouth. "Keep sucking on your pacifier, baby, I love how cute you look when you do," Daddy tells me. He brushes his fingers through my hair and tells me that he loves me very much and that I am his special princess.

Daddy then removes his fingers from inside of me and kneels between my legs. He leans forward and puts just the head of his daddy parts inside of my kitty. I yelp and jump a little when I feel him entering me, "Ow Daddy that hurts!" Daddy stops and tells me, "Just relax baby girl, everything will be fine." Then he slowly and steadily pushes his daddy parts all the way until he is buried deep inside of me. He stays still for a while letting me get use to him being inside of me, then he starts moving in and out slowly at first but moving faster a little bit at a time. Soon Daddy is pounding away at my little kitty and I am moaning around my pacifier.

Daddy stops after a while and pulls out of me. He gently rolls me over on my tummy and moves my legs until I am on my knees with my tummy pressed against the mattress. He tells me to relax my bottom, I do and then I feel his finger with something gooey on my little puckered butthole. I want to wiggle away, but I stay still and be Daddy's good little princess. "Now, sweetie, you are going to feel some pressure but I need you to hold as still as you can and keep your little bottom relaxed," Daddy says to me. I nod my head yes and try very hard to keep it relaxed. I feel something against my little butthole and then it is slowly being pushed into me. It hurt a little but I held still and let Daddy insert whatever it was into me. I heard a small pop and then whatever it was Daddy was putting in my bottom was in all nice and snug.

Daddy was kneeling behind me, I felt him put one of his strong hands on the small of my back and his other was rubbing and patting my little bottom. Then all of a sudden what he put in my bottom started to vibrate. "That is a plug I put in there sweetie, it will make the rest of the game very fun," he tells me.

Then I feel Daddy putting his daddy parts back in my kitty. He grabs my hips with both of his hands and pulls me back against him. This time Daddy didn't start gentle at all. He was pounding away at my little kitty when suddenly he slammed in really hard and made a grunting noise. I felt something leaving Daddy's special parts and splashing inside my kitty. He stayed still for a few minutes, then pulled out of me. He rolled me back over onto my back, told me not to move, got up and walked out of the room. I lay there, with the pull vibrating away in my bottom, waiting for Daddy to come back.

He returned a few minutes later carrying a diaper, baby powder, baby wipes, locking plastic panties and my teddy bear. Daddy came over to the bed, set everything down, took some baby wipes and lovingly cleaned my kitty. He then slipped the diaper underneath my bottom and sprinkled baby powder all over my kitty. He lifted my legs up and sprinkled more baby powder on my bottom. Daddy set my legs down, pulled the diaper up between my legs and taped it up tight.

He then took the locking plastic panties and slid them up my legs and locked them into place. Looking at me he said, "I left the plug in your bottom to remind you that this is a special game that I only play with my little princess, you are not to tell anyone about it and if that plug isn't still in that little bottom when you wake up in the morning you will be punished, understand baby girl?" I nodded my head yes. Daddy leans over and picks me up and settles me in his bed, hands me my teddy bear, crawls in bed beside me, pulls the covers up over both of us and gives me a goodnight kiss on my forehead. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me up tight against his chest and we fall asleep.

"Wake up, sweetie, its morning," I hear Daddy whisper in my ear. I slowly open my eyes and rub the sleep from them, looking up at Daddy as he stood over me. Daddy smiles down at me, "Let's get you changed, ok?" I nod sleepily at him. He reaches over, unlocks the plastic panties, pulls them off me and undoes the tapes on my diaper. As he opens my diaper he shakes his head sadly, "Baby girl, why is the plug laying in your diaper and not in your bottom?" "I don't know Daddy," I whisper. He looks at me as he sits on the edge of the bed, "Now what did I say would happen if the plug wasn't in your bottom when you woke up?" I look away from Daddy and don't answer. "You better answer me, little one, or it's going to be worse for you," Daddy tells me sternly. I look at him and whispers, "I would be punished Daddy." He nods sadly, grabs me and places me over his lap. "Now, I am going to spank you 20 times, put you in time out for 30 minutes then spank you 20 times again, do you understand," he asks me. "Yes Daddy," I mumbled.

He rubs my bottom a little, then SMACK! I yelped and start trying to crawl off Daddy's lap. He places a hand firmly on the small of my back to hold me still and continues to give me my 20 spankings. By the time Daddy stops I am crying hard and pleading with him, "Daddy, I'm sorry, please stop, I promise I won't let it fall out of my bottom ever again!" He stands me up and walks me to the corner and sits me in the hard wooden time out chair. "Now you are to sit there until I tell you to come to me, understood," he asks me. "Yes Daddy," I say through my tears.

After thirty minutes Daddy calls me back over to him, he pulls me back over his lap and I see him pick up the wooden hair brush. I start trying to wiggle away from him pleading with him, "No Daddy, please not the brush, I'm really sorry, please Daddy, please." His answer to me is to hold me in place and bring the hairbrush down with a sound SMACK! against my bare bottom, I yelp and start crying. He gives me 20 very hard, very fast spankings with the hairbrush. When he is done I just lay there limp and crying. Daddy lays me on the bed on my tummy and stands up. I feel him spread my bottom exposing my little tight puckered hole, and inserts 4 little pills inside my bottom. He pushes all four of the little pills deep in my bottom. Daddy then rolls me over onto my back and puts 2 thick diapers underneath me. He puts diaper rash cream thickly on my diaper area then sprinkles some baby powder and pulls the first diaper up between my legs and tapes it tightly in place. He does the same thing with the second diaper and then pulls another pair of locking plastic pants up over my diapers and locks them in place. He then sits me up and pulls a pink onesie with the Disney Princesses on the front of it over my head, pulls it down and fastens it between my legs.

Daddy then walks me to my room and puts me in my old crib. I start crying again and begging him not to put me in the crib, I love my big girl bed and don't want to be back in the crib. He gives me a sharp smack to the back of my thigh right below the diaper line. I get quiet immediately and Daddy lifts me into the crib and pulls the bars into place. He looks down at me laying in my crib and tells me, "You are going to stay in your crib all day; I have put 4 suppositories in your bottom, little girl, when they work you are going to stay in your messy diapers until bedtime tonight, then I will change you, put you back in diapers and locking panties, then put you back in your crib." I look away from Daddy, upset. He turns on the baby monitor, turns on my nightlight and walks out of my room, closing the door behind him. He walks downstairs and turns on his computer setting the baby monitor beside him on the desk. As he sits there working he hears over the baby monitor me start to cry softly and he knows his punishment is working. He sits there for a few minutes picturing me messing my diapers and knowing that I won't be changed until bedtime. Daddy goes back to work with a small smile on his face.

**Hit the review button if you like.x**


End file.
